Chapter 1: The Surface
On the surface, a 12 year old boy named Chara woke up in the morning. He got changed and pack his bag for school. He went downstairs where his parents are and grabbed his lunch. Then his dad, Daryl started talking to him. Daryl: Chara, be good in school, don’t hurt anybody and try to make more friends. Also try to make your grades high. Chara: Okay, see you later dad. In school, Chara went to his seat and took out his spare notebooks to draw pictures with. It is the pictures of monsters from Mt. Ebott. He was about to draw until a bully grabbed Chara’s notebook and made fun of him. Bully: Oh so an introvert drew pictures of Monsters. Well this is just a fantasy you retarded brat. Chara: Give it back! Bully: If you want it back then give me your secrets. I won’t tell anyone. Chara: No I won’t! Bully: Then tell me, I won’t tell anyone. Susie: Leave him alone you bully! Bully: Oh, well if it isn’t Chara’s only friend, Susie. Susie: If you dare to mess with Chara ever again, I will kill you, do you understand? Bully: Yes. Susie: Okay, now scram! The bully ran away, scared. Chara who is picking up his notebook and the other books went back to his seat which is next to Susie’s. Chara: Susie, thanks for saving me back there. Susie: You’re welcome Chara, so, what did you draw this time. Chara: I drew monsters, you know the legend right? Susie: Yeah, be careful not to tell anyone, only me cuz I’m your only friend. Chara: Okay. During history class, Chara and Susie were drawing humans and monsters together until their teacher caught them. She is a strict teacher so she doesn’t like any distractions in class. Teacher: Chara and Susie, are you drawing monsters again? Chara and Susie: Umm… Teacher: Can I take a look? Chara: Here teacher. The teacher looked at the notebook and she saw humans and monsters. This time, she didn’t get mad or anything, she just let them off. Teacher: I’ll let you off this time, the pictures you draw are based on my class though. (leaves) Chara: Phew! That was so close. Susie: I know, we should’ve been caught. Chara: Yeah. During lunch time, Chara just finished his food so he is going to finish the music box he is making. Susie: Chara, what are you making? Chara: A music box. Susie: Cool, can I listen? Chara: Not now, I’m not finished yet. Susie: Okay, tell me if you’re done okay? Chara: Okay. This goes on and on for 14 days straight, Chara went to school, talked to Susie and finished his music box. One day, Chara went back from school and realized that his parents were gone. Confused, he dropped his bag on his bed, put the music box in his pocket and went outside. There were many people outside so he decided to push through them and saw his parents, lying on the ground fighting consciousness. Chara: Mom? Dad? Daryl: Chara… Chara: What happened to you? Karen: We’ve… got… hit… by… a… vehicle… Chara: Mom, dad, please don’t leave me. Daryl: Chara, we have no choice, run away and do not come back. Chara ran home slamming the door shut, tears running from his eyes. He looked at the gold flowers that are still on the vase and continued crying. It wasn’t until he heard a doorbell ring and it was Susie. Susie: Hey Chara, I know this is hard for you but- Chara: Leave me alone. Susie: Chara, I’m your best friend, why would I- Chara: I said LEAVE ME ALONE! Susie: (gasps) Susie left and Chara felt bad for her. He went back to his room, sat on the bed, and looked at the notebook with drawings of monsters. He then looked at the mountain that was at the other side of his house which is Mt. Ebott. That night, he couldn’t sleep, he keeps thinking about his parents until he decided to get out of bed, grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote a note on it. ‘Dear Susie, If you’re reading this, please remember I’m always with you and will never doubt you. I’m going away forever but I won’t be dead. I love you as a friend and please, stay determined. From your friend, Chara’ After that, he put his finished music box in his pocket and went out through the window. He walked through the woods and saw Mt. Ebott. He looked down feeling scared. He was about to go back until he tripped over a vine and that is how his story begins. Category:Episodes